


Heartbreak Girl

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Lust, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just recently broke up with your long time boyfriend and your friend Calum has been wanting you for the longest time. He finally has you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Girl

You woke up with your alarm blaring, you hitting it to shut it up immediately. That's the last thing you wanted to hear right now. Wasn't helping at all. You had broken up with your boyfriend last night. Yeah, that would be hard on anyone but it was especially hard on you because you had been dating for 3 years. He always told you he loved you and you loved him. How you two would do anything for each other, how you couldn't possibly see each other with anyone else. You had the best relationship you two could imagine. It all came tumbling down when this new girl came to your school. Yes, she was prettier than you. You didn't even give it a second thought that your boyfriend would be unfaithful and even try anything with her though. They started talking, he introduced you to her. She seemed nice, down to earth. You three began a friendship. You would all hang out at lunch and out of school together. You couldn't even see her the way you first did. You went on vacation with your family this winter break that just ended. When you came back he wasn't acting the way he usually does. He wasn't himself. He finally broke down and told you he had hung out with that girl while you were away, they drank, she leaned, they made out, which lead to sex. You could not believe it. You were torn. You knew not to trust her. Even though it was the hardest thing, you knew you had to let him go and break it off. Now it's time for school again. Great, having to see that jackass in two of your classes. You were closest to him at that school so you knew it was going to be different and rough. You exhaled. The only other person you got along with their was your friend Calum. You had known him since elementary school. The goofy kid anyone could get along with, boys and girls. Growing up he became more and more handsome. Not just the goofy kid with really short hair. He was now tall, muscular, long hair, and even more pouty lips. He confessed to you right around the time you met your boyfriend that he had a thing for you. When you finally got around to thinking you should give him a chance, you fell in love with your now ex-boyfriend. You have to admit, a cuddle with him would sound great right now. You're probably rushing into things to fast though, need a chance to breath. You don't want to ruin the long great friendship you guys have had. But damn, he is one attractive boy.  
You finally get yourself out of bed, brush your teeth and hair and change into some jeans and a halter top. You grab your keys cause it's definitely too damn late to eat anything and head out the door. You try some music to make you feel a little better but all that's on is Bieber and that Meghan girl which if anything would make you feel worse so you just turn it off. You pull up to the school grunting and make your way to first period. The LAST thing you need is to see that dickwad so you prey you don't. You go on with your day until your get to fourth period, the one you have with Calum AND your ex. Of course you sit directly behind him which was of course awesomely lucky at first, but now terrible. You sit down and keep your head down from the time he comes in to when he sits down, neither of you making eye contact. Thankfully a few minutes after Calum comes walking in. You had texted him what happened during the break, he smiles at you before he sits down and class begins. After class you make sure to wait for your ex to get up and leave, he seems to take longer than usual. You walk over to Calum, him hugging you. "Hey, how you holding up?", he asks. You force a smile. "Getting better I think", you say. "Well, if you ever wanna talk I'm here. It was very unexpected and shitty for him to do that", he says. You nod. You both walk out of class and continue talking through your next period you also have together. You're so thankful you have a friend like Calum, such a great listener and advice giver. He smiles and tells jokes to make you feel better. He loves to make you laugh. He even held your hand at one point, which you have to admit felt pretty great.  
Time had passed by, about three weeks. You and Calum had grown closer, your friendship seeming closer than ever. You would come over just to cuddle and you loved it. It was a three day weekend and you were over at his house watching some movie. You decided to have a drink or two with him, which you guys have done plenty of times before. You got into your usual pose of one leg over his, your head on his shoulder. He looked down at your with a smile on his face, placing a kiss on your head. You look up at him in a loving way. You cuddle closer. After an hour of realizing this movie is complete shit, you look up at Calum. His hair was tussled every which way and he had lazy puppy eyes. He looked so cute. You leaned in, kissing him. He took a moment, looking into your eyes. He kissed you back, adding more force, your lips melting into one another. You pull back. He looks confused at you. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that", you say flustered. "What no, it was fine, actually it was like perfect", he says. "I'm sorry", you say leaving and driving back to your house. You couldn't believe you almost ruined a long life friendship making out. You didn't want to lose him. You could't. You needed some time to think things over. Calum could tell too since he hadn't texted at all until school came back Monday. You were in your fourth period class, tapping your pencil on your desk thinking. You decided you wanted Calum, more than a friend. Thinking of how great a boyfriend he would make took over you. Not even adding how much you loved when you kissed him. You wanted more, oh so much more. Finally your thoughts were interrupted by Calum setting his backpack down getting ready to sit in his seat. You looked up, and you swear your jaw could have dropped. Calum usually always wore long sleeve shirts or short sleeved shirts but today he was wearing a muscle tank. His tan skin glowing, when flexing his muscles they were so prominent. His hair laid perfectly on his head, with tight black skinny jeans. You had to shuffle in your seat and cross your legs. What was he doing to you?! You didn't know if your mouth or vagina was drooling, probably both. You couldn't believe how much you wanted to fuck your long life friend right now. When he saw you looking at him, all he did was give a quick nod. Oh Hood, he knew what he was doing. You thought of an idea, biting your lip. You wrote on a piece of paper: In 10 minutes, ask to go to the bathroom. ;) You hope he would get the idea. You got up and walked passed him, setting the note on his desk then walking back to your seat. He opened it and read it, smirking. He crumbled up the note. Ten minutes into class he asked the teacher to use the restroom. He got up, giving you a quick glance. A bit later, you asked to use the bathroom. The teacher and no one even trying to catch on, they were mostly all falling asleep actually. It seemed it had been a long day. A smile plastered on your face as you made your way there. When you arrived at the bathrooms, you looked around confused and puzzled that you didn't see him there.  
Suddenly as you were looking a pair of hands grabbed you and pinned you against the wall. You grunted. "Hey baby, couldn't wait could me", he says tracing his hand up your leg. "I know what I want, I want you", you say in his eyes. You smirk, he licks his lips. He pulls you into the bathroom. You pull at shirt, licking his neck leaving hickeys and bruises that will be very noticeable and hard to cover, but you could give two shits about that. He moans, licking into your mouth, your lips piling on top of each other. Things getting heated very quickly. He kisses down your neck grabbing your breasts. He pulls off your shirt and undoes your bra, licking and biting at your nipples taking your whole breast into your mouth. You moan loudly. "Shh princess, don't want someone walking in", he says putting your hair behind your ear. You nod. He pulls down your pants, smacking your ass. He bites his lip before going down on his knees. He licks at your underwear, before pushing it aside to feel how wet you are on his tongue. "Damn baby", he says. You push him up moaning, "No, I need you NOW", you say. He nods. Before that though you take off his jeans and underwear, his cock springing free with precome already on it. You pump it a few times before hallowing out your cheeks sucking. He throws his head back uncontrollably moaning. Man, was that a hot sound you could get used to. He then pulls you up, flipping you over and fingering you before pushing in. You throw your head back in pleasure. He thrusts into quickly, skin slapping skin. You know you both aren't going to last long. He thrusts one more time before pulling out, you going down to swallow all of it. Looking up into his eyes, all you see is pure lust.  
Even though your relationship started off fast and pretty damn heated, you guys knew when to chill and weeks upon weeks went by as boyfriend and girlfriend. You both couldn't feel happier or luckier to be with one another. You thought your last relationship was long, you could see this one going forever. Being Mrs. Hood would be pretty damn great.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm LOVING Ash & Bryana lately :)


End file.
